


A secret good fortune

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [175]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Around Season 2, Awesome Mrs. Hudson, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Mentioned Mrs Hudson, Not Beta Read, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sometimes John feels like he's Sherlock's secretary!





	A secret good fortune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sabrina_Phynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrina_Phynn/gifts).



> Thanks for all the kudos yesterday, they made my day!
> 
> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

John was looking at the pile of mail on his friend's side of the desk. “You need to check your mail once every other month, you know!”

“I’ve got more important things to do…” The detective mutters while working at the kitchen table.

The doctor shakes his head and rattles an envelope. “It’s your bank!”

“Probably an ad for something trivial like a mortgage or life insurance. Open it if you are so stressed out!”

“I’m not your secretary…” John says, opening the letter anyway. “It’s simply your account statement, you see, it wasn’t that… FUCK!” His friend, eyes on his experiment, simply hums questionably. “You bastard, you are filthy rich!” The doctor was looking at the dividends his friend received every month as well as the total amount of his… what can only called a small fortune.

“Money, boring. Grand-mother's inheritance and something else that I don’t understand. Mycroft taking care of it…” At his friend's astonished silence, Sherlock finally raises his head. “I don’t know why you are so surprised. You know I’m not getting paid by the Met, I am not living off of thin air you know…”

“But why a flatshare then?”

“It was Mrs. Hudson's condition… Something about needing to be around  _humans_ …”

Smiling, John thought once more that Mrs. Hudson deserved a really good bottle!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A secret good fortune (Part 2!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551783) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK)




End file.
